


Together

by Trammel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: The Mjolnir contest goes a little differently than planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here too because I realize not everybody has tumblr...

They've all gone a round trying to lift the hammer. Tony will probably deny it till the end of time, but he saw that it shifted slightly when Steve pulled. So after a while he drags Rhodey up off the couch again and goes back to it.

"Steve, help us out here." Tony says. Steve shrugs and places his hand above the two gauntlets, all pulling. The hammer seems to twitch, then nothing. Steve calls Sam over to help. Then Clint gets up and joins them.

Thor just keeps watching them with his amused smile. Tony catches Bruce's eye even though the man seems to be trying to hide in the corner of the couch.

"Come on buddy, you too." Bruce gets up and wiggles his way between Clint and Tony, his hand snaking in so that he manages to touch the hammer with just one fingertip.

Finally, Natasha gets fed up with all the men grunting and acting like idiots, and convinces Maria to join her. Natasha's hand slides next to Clint's, and Maria's covers Steve's.

"Ok everyone. On 3," Natasha orders, only expecting to get the men to throw out their backs in pulling too hard.

"1…2…3"

All of them working together, pulling with all their might-

And the hammer lifts up a full inch, before slamming down on the table again.

For a long time no one says a word


End file.
